Daddy and Daughter Talk
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: What happens when Elliot's wife and daughter get into it and he goes to talk to his daughter after finding out the problem from his wife. One-Shot.


1**Please review! Hope you like it. **

This is one place Olivia never planned to be. In her living room, being told that her daughter was pregnant by her daughter. She said she was in love. She said her and Kent planned on getting married. Well, he daughter was still in high school.

"Carrie, what the hell were you thinking?!" Olivia asked standing in front of her as she sat on the couch. "Mom, I want this." Carrie said. Olivia huffed. Her daughter needed a reality check.

"You're sixteen years old. Your baby could have dislexia, or retardation, it has higher chances of blindness-" Olivia said listing everything on her fingers. "Mom, I get it. A lot of diseases for a baby from a teen mom. I get it. Things can happen, but we've planned it out. Kent already gets a ton of money working for his dad. I can take care of the baby while I go to college online." Carrie said.

"Do Kent's parents know that you're pregnant?" Olivia asked. "Yes, they're happy. We didn't plan on getting pregnant, but Kent and I have been planning our future for a long time." Carrie said.

"Carrie, teen marriages almost never work out. What's going to happen if you and Kent don't work out? Huh? You'll be a single mother." Olivia yelled.

"What do you mean by that? You and dad got married right out of high school. You had me three months after you guys got married. Dad and you say all the time that you are 100% completely in love." Carrie said.

"Yes, that happened. I don't regret it, but Carrie you have so much going for you. Do you really want a baby tying you down?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, is that right? I tied you down. Nice to know that I held you back, thanks." Carrie said storming off. She left the living room and went to the stairs. "Carrie!" Olivia called. "Go away!" Carrie sniffled as Elliot came in.

"Hey, princess, what's wrong?" Elliot asked. "Ask your wife!" Carrie spat before hurrying upstairs. "Uh oh, she just called you my wife. That's never good. What happened?" Elliot asked.

"She got mad at me because I said that kids can tie you down. I didn't mean her." Olivia said and sighed. "She's pregnant El." "What? She's-... who do I have to kill?" Elliot yelled. "Elliot, calm down. Look, I'm as mad as you are. She's apparently got things covered. She has no idea what's going to happen." Olivia said. "I gotta talk to her."

"Let me. Come up in five minutes. Love you." Elliot said kissing her. "Love you too." Olivia said. Elliot went upstairs and down the hall to his daughter's room. He knocked once. "Carrie, it's me. Can I come in?"

Carrie opened the door and went back to sit on her bed which was a couch right now. "Carrie." Elliot called turning off the distraction of the TV. "What?" Carrie sniffled wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"You're pregnant?" Elliot asked still shocked. Carrie nodded. "I found out last week. Kent and his parents talked things over. I was there. They said that they would help support us if we needed to be. With the salary that Kent's on and the fact that I get 60 dollar tips down at work, I figure we have better chances." Carrie said.

"Money wise, yes, but honey. Teen marriages is close to nothing for a survival rate. Any marriage is. You're still growing up. People change and grow apart. I just don't want that to be you." Elliot said putting his arm around her.

"Is that what happened with you and Mom or what?" Carrie asked. "No, your mom and I were just in the right place at the right time. I know I'm meant for your mom because she's the only one that can deal with my temper. She's the only one who I can love 100 percent of every second of every minute, of every hour, of everyday. Your mom and I just happened to be lucky and we grew together. I'm glad about it too. I got the best daughter I could have ever asked for out of it." Elliot said kissing Carrie's head.

"Are you mad at me?" Carrie asked. "A little yeah, but that's normal. You're pregnant and sixteen. I sort of have the right to be a little mad." Elliot said. Carrie chuckled into his shoulder. Elliot lifted her head. "There's that smile. You have your mom's smile, ya know?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, I know. You tell me every time." Carrie smiled. "You know your mom didn't mean what she said earlier. She was just trying to get you to understand where she's coming from." Elliot said.

"Yeah, I know. I know that I'm going to miss out on things that I would be able to do if I didn't have a baby. The thing is, I couldn't be happier. It's Kent and I's baby. I love him so much. He's the only one that I'd watch football with. Just like you, I love him every second, of every minute, of hour, of everyday. He's... perfect. Even his annoying habits that drive me crazy I love just because that's his thing." Carrie said.

"Oh god!" Elliot said laying back on the bed. "What?" Carrie laughed. "You sound just like me when I talked to my dad about your mother. What has this world come to?" Elliot sighed. Olivia laughed from the doorway.

"Hey." Carrie said. Olivia came over and squatted in front of her daughter. "Hey. Look, I'm sorry about what I said before. You know I don't think of you that way. I'm just trying to make you see what you'd be missing." Olivia said.

"Well, looking at your love for dad and his love for you, I don't think I'm missing anything as good." Carrie smiled at her mother and hugged her. "Love you and sorry I got pregnant before you wanted me too."

"Love you too. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. It's okay. Now, go wash up and get your brothers from the basement. They've been playing video games for way too long." Olivia smiled.

"Okay." Carrie said leaving her room. Olivia sat on the bed to look at Elliot still laying down in shock. "Babe, c'mon." Olivia said.. "When did our daughter become like us?" Elliot asked. "I don't know El. If I knew I probably would've spent a lot more time on the sex talk." Olivia said.

"No kidding. We're going to grandparents, Liv. We're only 33 years old and we're going to have a grandchild." Elliot said sitting up. "I know, but it could be fun. Now we get to spoil kids." Olivia pointed out.

"That could be a very good thing. Our daughter seems to have a plan for this. Not that it's going to work out, but at least she has a plan. We wung it or winged it... I don't know. Anyway, she seems more prepared for this." Elliot said.

"Well, yeah. We gave her the be prepared for anything speech everyday for almost 2 years when she started pre-school." Olivia sighed leaning on his shoulder. He put his head on hers.

"Where'd the time go?" Elliot asked. "I have no idea. I still remember bringing her home from the hospital to your parents' basement which they renovated for us." Olivia laughed.

"Oh god! That was a disaster. It was simpler back then. Only a daughter, a three room basement in my parents house, steady jobs that didn't take us out in the middle of the night to look at a dead girl." Elliot said.

"Now we have a pregnant daughter, a house with 2 mortgages, all hour jobs, 4 boys who talk about gross stuff constantly, and a dog that needs potty training. We'll have to add in-laws soon." Olivia said. "This is awesome!" Elliot groaned.

"I'm glad I got to talk to Carrie about this though. I like talking with her. She never talks about how old I am or say 'back in the good ole days'. I like our talks." Elliot said. "I like talking with her too. We made a pretty good daughter." Olivia smirked.

"Yeah, we did. Love you." Elliot said kissing her nose. "Love you too." Olivia said kissing his nose in return. They both got up when they heard four little boys yell "I'm going to be an uncle?!"

**THE END! Please review. **


End file.
